


The Truth Speaks for Itself

by rollingover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingover/pseuds/rollingover
Summary: 當Ahsoka終於找到她的師父的時候，她被嚇了一跳。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 11





	The Truth Speaks for Itself

Ahsoka覺得自己現在的心情有點複雜，一方面她被嚇到了，另一方面又因現在的此情此景而覺得自己的心快要融化了。

在幾個小時之前，她接到了她和Anakin要執行的新任務，然後Ahsoka發現她竟然找不到她的師父。通訊器沒有回應，偶然遇到的Ti大師和Barriss不清楚他的去向，Plo大師同樣也不知道他在什麼地方，去了Anakin的房間也沒看到人。

她覺得或許Obi-Wan會知道他在哪裡。於是當Ahsoka來到Obi-Wan的房間時，立即感應到了Anakin和Obi-Wan都在那裡面。她有些遲疑的推開沒有關好的房門，一眼就看到了這兩個人居然躺在一張床上睡覺。

說真的，她被這一幕嚇到了。她一直都知道這兩個人關係很好，只是不知道他們的關係會 _好_ 到這種程度。

Obi-Wan面朝著門口的方向，身體微微蜷縮著，放鬆的臉部肌肉表示他還在沉睡。而Anakin就貼在他的背後，對著Obi-Wan的脖頸輕緩地呼吸，他的手臂甚至環在Obi-Wan的腰上。兩人依偎在一起的畫面看上去非常的……異常親密。

儘管Ahsoka在心中產生了疑問，不確定這是否正確，以及他們是否有什麼她不知道的 _特殊_ 關係，但她得說，這個畫面相當溫暖和溫馨，Ahsoka甚至在原力中感受到了甜蜜與幸福的流動。

不管這是不是正常的，至少這景象看上去相當的美好，氛圍舒服的讓她也想在這裡稍微休息一下。

雖然還有任務等著她和Anakin，但Ahsoka現在還不想把他們吵醒。第一是因為這場沒完沒了的戰爭和任務讓他們都感覺到了明顯的疲倦，從這對師徒在她闖入後依然深深沉睡著就能看出來。第二則是因為在上個任務中他們發生了一些分歧，Ahsoka知道那之後這對師徒有很長一段時間都沒有說過一句話。而現在，看看他們現在互相靠在一起的樣子，她私心的想讓這柔和的平靜持續的再久一點。

要是R2也在這裡的話，她一定要讓R2把這樣的畫面紀錄下來。畢竟這個太特別、太難得了。她敢肯定，在未來的某一天，她會想要重新回憶這個溫暖的時刻。

Ahsoka輕輕的把房門關上，想要坐在地上安靜的等待他們任何一方自己醒來，但她才剛打算盤腿坐下Anakin就動了。

「Ahsoka。」Anakin看上去還有些朦朧，但他的聲音聽起來非常清醒。「妳在這裡做什麼？」

她的師父似乎還不想起來，他環在Obi-Wan身上的手不但沒有移開，還慵懶的往上移動到Obi-Wan胸膛的位置上，甚至把手伸進衣領內，似乎不在意他的學徒看到這個動作後會產生什麼想法。「呃，我們——」Ahsoka覺得自己臉紅了。即便沒有看到任何裸露的部分，她仍然不確定該把眼睛放在哪裡。「我是來告訴你，我們有新任務了。」

聽到任務Anakin還是一副懶散的樣子。Ahsoka感到有些新奇。這是她第一次看到這個樣子的Anakin。「我想我們……可能要趕快出發，」她猶豫著說，看了一眼還在昏睡的Obi-Wan，莫名感到了小小的愧疚。「我們已經拖了不少時間了。」

Anakin終於移開了他的手臂，微微抬起上身，表情看上去很不情願。「我知道了，妳先出去等我，我馬上就好。」

Ahsoka吞下了拒絕的話，什麼也沒說地出房間，Anakin手一揮就用門板阻隔了Ahsoka探尋的目光。

為什麼要她先出來？Ahsoka站在門外的走廊上思索。儘管她對這方面還一知半解，但那不代表她什麼都不知道。從Anakin主動用原力把門關上這點，她就聯想到了 _更親密_ 或者未成年的部分，而這讓她覺得自己的脖子跟著臉頰燒了起來。

她猶豫地看著房門，知道這麼做很不好，卻還是忍不下她那旺盛的好奇心。Ahsoka輕輕貼到門板上，隱約能聽到裡面有說話聲。

是Anakin，他似乎叫醒了Obi-Wan，正在和他的前師父說他要出任務，讓他繼續睡。Obi-Wan小聲的回了句什麼，聲音實在太小了，Ahsoka聽不清楚。

接下來裡面又沒了聲音，她有些著急起來，嘗試著運用原力讓自己的聽力加強，可裡面仍然寂靜無聲。

她正覺得奇怪，房門突然就開了。Ahsoka立刻往後退開，面前的Anakin挑著一邊眉毛看她。「我們……出發？」她說，有些尷尬的擠出一個微笑，微微踮著腳尖試圖從縫隙看看房間裡面的Obi-Wan，但Anakin太高大了，幾乎完美的擋住她的視線。該死的。

「走吧，小鬼頭。」Anakin走到走廊上，在帶上門的這個瞬間，Ahsoka如願看到了Obi-Wan就站在床邊，已經穿上了他的絕地長袍，對她露出一個溫柔的微笑。

看起來……好像什麼事都沒有發生？

不，不應該啊，在那短暫的時間裡，他們肯定有做什麼。那房間裡一定有發生什麼她不知道的事。

「呃……Skyguy？」Ahsoka不確定地開口，走在前方的Anakin停下了步伐，回頭謹慎地注視著她。「你和Obi-Wan大師——」她的師父再一次挑起了眉毛，Ahsoka看著他的眼睛停頓下來，搖著頭改口。「算了，沒事。」

有些心知肚明的事情，還是放在心底就好了。


End file.
